


F III

by kinilaw317



Series: Strange [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinilaw317/pseuds/kinilaw317
Summary: 旧文搬运





	F III

Nelyo有时会起得稍早，工作需要。他最近接手了朋友的店，负责在未来的几个月内保证他们交得起租金。

他一成年就搬到了斯城，一个人见证了此处的十多年的变化。生活于他很慷慨。他的头发仍很浓密，不少女性朋友曾叹息着称赞这一把红发。

他早起，很规律，晚上跟朋友小聚，闹上几个钟头。周日雷打不动地做弥撒。他不算很信教，这是离家时唯一带走的东西。因而，除了普通的一周工作日，他也常在小教堂附近看到Nolofinwe。

他总是穿戴整齐，颜色低调，料子柔软，缓和了于此格格不入的气质。

头一天他隔着窗看见Nolofinwe,青年海蓝色的衣角在窗缝中摆动，接着消失。一个完整的侧面出现了五秒钟。

他有点发怔。本堂神父不变的吟咏忽然之间变得微弱，烛光息微。彩玻璃上的色彩十分鲜明，那片草地则如同着了火一般。Nolofinwe雪白的侧脸浮动了一下，像一片月牙。

Nelyafinwe眨了眨眼，仿佛归窍，他第一次又无数次真正听清神父的结束词。

周日弥撒的人们开始起身离去，仿佛潮水舐过沙滩。

他奋力挣脱迷乱的思绪，将目光投向窗外。它半开着，露出一片白色的草地，一方黑色石碑。

 

他曾以为Nolofinwe只是一名过客，而他像流云过月。


End file.
